


Comfort Me

by codenamelolo



Series: Darui and Temari [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: During War, F/M, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he can finally return the favors she'd given him. Same universe as Nurse Me and Save Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Me

The dark-skinned man walked over, sitting down quietly beside her. For what seemed like an eternity, they didn't talk.

"Why are you over her?" Temari finally asked, breaking the silence.

Darui shrugged. "I'm sorry. You looked pretty lonely."

She didn't answer for a while. "He's out there somewhere. I can't remember the last time we got word from his unit."

The man's head tilted. Did she have a boyfriend she was worried about? "Which unit?"

"Surprise Attack."

"Ah. Omoi's in that unit."

"Omoi? He's that worry-wart kid, right? He your brother?"

"Nah. He's a kid I know pretty well from back home. Who is it you're talking about? Boyfriend?"

"Oh, God, no. I'm talking about my brother."

Darui looked her over. The kunoichi really didn't seem the type to worry about people. Perhaps it was all a façade. "The puppet guy that was with you at the Summit, right?" She nodded. "I'm sure he's fine. He seemed pretty capable of handling himself."

"He wouldn't like me worrying about him. He'd think I was calling him weak. It's just an instinct, I guess. He's my little brother."

"I don't think you need to."

"... Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on narutodrabblesandfanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
